


坏掉的番茄

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 感谢狗砸帮我图转文，也许会有错字因为我没仔细看……





	坏掉的番茄

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢狗砸帮我图转文，也许会有错字因为我没仔细看……

1.

“山治，你很香。”

　　路飞挂在山治身上用力吸了一口，房间里可丽饼的气味不知道什么时候参杂了一丝别的香味在里面，闻起来简直比棉花糖还要甜。

　　“是你太臭了，船长，”山治再一次把那个橡胶脑袋从即将完成的点心前面推开，“上一次洗澡是什么时候了？”

　　“嗯……”橡胶脑袋弹回自己脖子上，路飞七手八脚的把自己在山治身上又捆的紧了些，因为真的好香啊山治，让人不自觉的就想这样做了，“上次好像是和索隆一起洗的……”

　　“呜哇那都一个星期了！！”山治嫌弃的拎着那个后领子把路飞从自己身上抓下来，“今天一定要洗澡！不然别想进寝室睡觉！”

　　“诶——”路飞被他拎在半空中整张脸耷拉下来，“不过，山治真的没有闻到很香的气味吗？”这个香味简直好闻到有些熏人，并且总是从山治身上冒出来，山治惊愕的看着路飞闭着眼睛嗅着嗅着气味又把脑袋伸到他面前来。

　　“没闻到啦臭橡皮！别靠过来了很热！”山治赶紧把那个脑袋推开，他确实没闻到路飞说的什么香味，但奇妙的燥热已经令他开始出汗了。

　　…等等，不知道从哪来的甜蜜香味，莫名其妙的发热——山治赶紧把路飞扔出去，下意识的一只手捂住自己的后颈——那里果然已经红肿发烫了，他摇晃了一下才用另一只手撑住桌面不让自己摔倒。

　　这是发情了。

　　他终于也嗅到了厨房里另一个人的信息素，充满了占有以及欲望的alpha的气味。

　　这可不妙，他们船长估计还没见识过omega发情的阵仗，极有可能现在就也被的气味勾的发情了，那可就麻烦了。

　　山治下意识的后退了半步，低着头不敢看另一个人，“路飞，帮我把绿藻头找过……”

　　“山治，”少年的声音不知道什么时候已经离他近到仅用气音说话就能听见的地步，“你好香。”

 

 

　　被船长压在料理台上的时候他整个人都懵了，17岁的男人好像还并不清楚要如何面对这种状况，只能凭着本能追寻发出迷惑他的香味的地方，山治感觉到有鼻息撒在他的后颈上，草帽的帽檐蹭到他的头发，这种距离甚至让他双腿一软。

　　他还没有被索隆标记过。但他知道被发情期的omega给勾起性欲的alpha会变成什么样的生物。他与他们船上的剑士之间出现高于伙伴间感情的感情已经是很久的事了，即使像索隆那样对自己那么克制的人，在应付他发情期的时候都会控制不住自己把他弄的翻来覆去半死不活，只留下一个临时标记好像已经是他最后的理智了。

　　不是不愿意让他完全标记，山治清楚的知道他这一生算是栽在王八蛋绿藻头手里了，只是索隆在这些事情上对待他简直像对他那三把宝贝刀一样谨慎。山治因为童年药物的原因发情期来的时间并不固定，即使两人在一起之后也只遇上过两次，一次在他妈海军基地里，一次在岛上一个医生的家里，两次都是匆匆了事，也就错过了完全标记的机会。

　　这次终于在自家船上了……然后旁边还有一个大概是第一次撞上发情的omega的alpha，这个alpha还他妈是他们船长。

　　路飞几乎大半个身子都压在他身上，和索隆不同，他的信息素是温暖的麦田的气味，这种气味几乎一瞬间充斥了整个房间，他能感觉到路飞蹭在他的后颈上不停的嗅，但万一他凭本能一口咬了下去……

　　虽然也只是一个临时标记，但哪怕像现在这样被一个除了索隆之外的alpha压在桌上…闻，也让他感觉自己跟他妈出轨了一样，即使这个alpha是他们的白痴船长。

　　“路飞，”山治咬紧牙，他现在几乎被路飞压的毫无还手之力，他试着用商量的语气和这个alpha沟通，“从我身上下去。”

　　然而已经被他勾起发情的alpha对他的声音完全充耳不闻——甚至还伸出舌头在他腺体上舔了一下。

　　山治吓得一抖，使出全身的力气一踢终于把身上的人给踢飞出去——他勉强站起来，看着撞倒了墙角一堆箱子的橡皮人，知道这么一击对对方来说压根不算什么，随时都有可能再被扑上来，他立刻转头往门口走，还未走出三步就被后面扑过来的人给压在地上。

　　刚刚那一击他已经用了全力，现在只觉得浑身发热脑袋还有些晕，更别提这个压根不知道怎么收拾自己信息素的alpha还骑在他身上——他都能感觉到有什么滚烫的坚硬的顶在他的腿上。

　　被别人七手八脚压在地上的感觉实在太糟，山治只能拼命挣动起来，虽然发情期让他的战斗力下降了不止一个档，但身体素质原本就很好，这么一挣扎竟然还真的阻止了路飞继续靠近他的动作，还撞到了旁边的桌椅发出巨大的声音。

　　也许是身下的omega不仅不表示臣服，还想要反抗，被本能支配的路飞只觉得一股怒气从心而来。

　　他必须要做点什么，对这个香甜的但想要拒绝他的omega做点什么。

　　他加大了力气把山治的手按在地上，下体无意识的摩擦对方的大腿，灼热的感觉让山治又惊又怒，他无法控制自己对alpha的生理反应，即使这让他感觉到有点想吐。

　　……但这不是路飞的错。

　　是他的错，是因为他是一个没有用的omega，不仅自己是个垃圾还要拖累别人。

　　不，他不能拖累到路飞。

　　挣扎已经成了下意识的动作，他已经听不清楚除了耳边路飞的呼吸声还有没有别的声音，他全身发软，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要这个alpha——直到门被哐的一声踹开。

　　路飞被整个人掀飞的时候他还反手在背后捂着自己的腺体不让他靠近，然后熟悉的冷冽的信息素包围了他，他好像终于从窒息的状况被解救，一双有力的手扶起他，他也顾不得趴在对方肩上的样子是不是会显得他柔弱没用，索隆的信息素让他从头到脚都能感觉到安全。

　　他的额头顶在索隆的肩膀上大口喘气，看见抱着他的人一只手搂着他的后背轻轻的拍，另一只手拿着没出鞘的和道，就是刚刚把路飞掀出去的武器。

　　“厨子。”索隆低声叫他，让他不由自主的把自己更加塞进那个怀抱里。

　　房间里闯入另一股强大的气味，更别提刚刚被他们的剑士全力揍出去狠磕了一下让路飞清醒了不少，他从喉咙里发出一点声音，揉着脑袋爬起来。

　　索隆手里的和道还没放下，即使它没有出鞘，也实实在在的抽在了船长身上。

　　房间里alpha的信息素彼此冲撞，即使心里清楚这只是alpha的本能，但一打开门看见厨子被别的人按在地上，差点让他一瞬间拔刀。

　　山治好像终于缓过气来，他伸手抓住和道的刀鞘，稍微向下压了压，索隆感受到这力气顺着把和道塞回了腰上。

　　路飞还坐在原地没有完全冷静，陌生的感觉冲刷着他的大脑，索隆捞起山治的后背和腿轻松的把人抱起来，路飞察觉到令他焦躁的源泉要被带走了，下意识的又被信息素占领了大脑，房里alpha的气味瞬间浓了几倍，山治冒出一身汗在索隆手臂上狠狠打了个哆嗦。

　　——他还没有被标记过。

　　“索隆，”他努力清楚的发出声音，“路飞发情了。”

　　索隆的手臂紧了紧，他能嗅到那个气味，并且他也同样因为厨子的气味发情了。

　　“所以呢？”他咬着牙问，目光紧紧的盯着路飞，这大约是他们的船长第一次遇上发情期的omega，也是第一次被引诱发情。

　　“娜美小姐还在外面……”

　　船上的另一个omega，娜美。索隆瞬间就明白了山治想说什么，路飞发情了，不能把他放出这个门，否则他无法控制自己会不会对娜美做出什么事。

　　“想都别想我会和别人分享你。”索隆把山治放在一只手臂上，另一只手下意识的扶上刀柄，因为他看见面前焦躁的草帽少年已经摆出了攻击的姿势。

　　一时间厨房里气氛剑拔弩张，山治夹在两种信息素之间越发的感到窒息，更别提索隆的身体紧紧的贴着他，他光要控制自己不放荡的亲吻上去就已经用了全部的力气。

 

 

2.

　　他怎么可能和别人分享自己的omega，他可是魔兽罗罗诺亚·索隆，有谁敢把主意打到他的头上来？

 

　　索隆沉默的让山治靠在自己怀里，金发下遮遮掩掩的腺体像毒药一样引诱着他，然而他的目光却落在山治的手上——那双没有一点伤疤的总是干干净净的柔软的手，正握着一根完全勃起的阴茎上下动作，他们的船长半跪在他们面前，一贯灿烂的笑容被迷离的情欲给替代。

　　“山治，你好香。”路飞重复着这句话，双眼直勾勾的盯着面前给他打手枪的omega，下体硬邦邦的挺着丝毫没有要射出来的样子。

　　山治下意识的往背后靠了靠想躲开路飞过于灼热的目光，他往后靠一点，路飞就往前倾的更多，陌生的目光和alpha蛮横的气味令他有些窒息，他几乎都整个人缩在索隆怀里了，然后被后方一只有力的手臂捞起来后背紧紧的贴在索隆身上才避开那缠绕不休的眼神，而这是路飞已经几乎要亲到他了。

　　山治咬了咬嘴唇把路飞往后推开一点才发现他们船长也早不是出海的时候少年模样了，在海上经历的漂泊让这个草帽青年身上也多了大大小小不少伤疤——至少他看起来已经是一个相当具有侵略性的alpha了。

　　草帽被小心的放在旁边的凳子上，三个男人肢体交缠在桌脚，明媚的下午被窗框投出一小片阴影，正好把他们笼罩住。

　　“山治，我很难受，”船长说着像是撒娇的话，言下之意却是另一种渴求，“我很难受。”他又强调了一次。

　　山治有些为难的抬头看了看索隆，后者竟然能同意事情发展成这样已经超出了他的预料——但他也不知道在面对船长的时候，索隆的或者说他们两人的底线在哪。

　　索隆也正低头看着他，好像在想着什么。

　　山治的手一顿。

　　索隆知道他明白了自己的意思——他压低声音凑在山治耳边轻轻的说：“你愿意吗？”

　　山治整个人都抖了抖，面前的alpha正因为快乐被暂停了而有些焦躁，背后的那个却提出了这么一个他都没想过的建议。

　　“我不愿意，”剑士又咬着牙在他耳边说，鹰隼似的目光盯着路飞，船长压根没分他半点目光，他深吸了一口气，“——但我们不能让路飞就这样出去。”

　　“操，”山治骂了一句，他的手被橡皮人的抓住握住那东西继续动，“那之后怎么办？”

　　“之后再说。”剑士勾起他的下巴和他接了个吻。

 

　　很香。是一种熟悉的烟草味，缠绵不休的让他头晕脑胀。

　　山治分开腿跪在地上，衬衫扣子全部解开，绿色的脑袋在他肩头细细密密的亲吻，布料顺着后背滑下来挂在手臂上，扔在地上的裤子一边裤脚被他压在膝盖底下，路飞像舔奶油一样想把他舔个遍，一个几乎全身赤裸的男人，偏偏还舍不得手臂上挂着的半截衬衣，垂下来的袖子要遮不遮的挡住腿间动作的两只手。

　　“哈……嗯……”山治似乎有些难受的动了动，他男朋友连手指上都有厚厚的茧，就算放轻动作也总会弄得里面的嫩肉有些难受，至于另一只手……就更别提了，橡皮人第一次见识到这阵仗，手指被温暖的地方紧紧的咬着，他们船上又香又干净的厨子乖乖的让他的手指弄他，偶尔会簇一簇眉毛，嘴里小声的咬着呻吟。

　　外面似乎还能听见乌索普工作室传来的爆炸声或是什么的——而他们三个却在这里做这种事。

　　山治舔了舔嘴唇，路飞凑上来也想像索隆刚刚那样亲他，但却被omege拧着眉头躲开了。

　　“……这，这个不行，啊，路飞！”山冶惊呼一声抓紧了索隆的手，橡皮人的手臂一甩直接把三个人捆在了一起，索隆的绿袍子上半身脱了挂在腰上，一下子被挤在两个滚烫的身体之间让山治好像全身都被点燃。

　　“我也想亲亲……”路飞委屈的看着他，下面的手指却不由分说的又挤进一根。

　　山治猛吸一口气整个人往上弹了一下，他们的船长和剑士就像在进行什么比赛一样，现在他的身体里已经被强行容纳了六根手指，每动一下都让他酸胀的想落下眼泪来。

　　“索、索隆，你做什么！”和初次经历的毛头小子说不清楚，山治只能寄希望于让他男朋友清醒一点。

　　“你刚刚在叫谁的名字？嗯？”索隆的声音像从喉咙里挤出来。

　　“你别他妈莫名其——唔！”话还没说完就被强行扭过去下巴，舌头强韧的挤进他嘴里。

　　一吻结束，索隆气喘吁吁的凶神恶煞的看着路飞，“这个、我的！别人、不行！”

　　山治已经快说不出话来了，两个alpha的信息素就像要把他烧成一滩水，啊，他的身体里好像也真的都是水——从难以启齿的地方被手指带出来，黏黏糊糊的表达着淫秽的欲望。

　　路飞好像明白了他在说什么——发情期就是这种东西，会让人忘记自我，完全沦为最原始的欲望的奴隶——他们的船长妥协的点点头，然后一口咬在山治的肩膀上。

 

 

　　——他和他男朋友之前的性生活一直过的还算和谐，偶尔甚至还会玩一点情趣什么的，索隆很喜欢让他屁股里夹着一根毛茸茸的尾巴趴然后趴在他身上——但没有哪一次、从他开荤以来从未有过、有过这么痛的感觉。

　　两个alpha谁也不肯让谁，龟头顶在穴口，然后一起往里挤。

　　最开始还想要挣扎的，这时候却被配合默契的按住手脚，像被钉在原地一样。

　　omega有着精妙绝伦的自体润滑，甚至他还处在发情期。

　　但这是两个alpha，完全勃起状态的下体。

　　山治甚至连发抖的力气都没了——连索隆也忘了该对他温柔一点，他的泪水从眼角往下不停的掉，落在路飞埋在他胸前头顶，他的嘴唇被咬的发白，身后的alpha发出舒服的声音，而他难受的已经几乎耳鸣了。

　　路飞尽其所能的挂在他身上，和以往熟悉的强壮的手臂的触感不同，他不仅没法反抗，还被两个人同时侵犯——这感觉糟透了，他不喜欢这样，他后悔了，他不想、不应该属于除了索隆之外的任何人。

　　但这时已经没有人注意他的想法了，初尝甜头的船长早就开始不管不顾的抽插，剑士就像不想被比下去似的，除了手里还紧紧攥着他的手，他都快以为他完全变成一个性爱娃娃。

　　两根东西在他下面粗鲁的抽插一刻不停，撕裂的酸胀感从大腿一直到后腰，蓝眼睛紧紧的闭着，睫毛颤抖着挂不住泪水。

　　但要不说人类为什么会有六种性别，会出现omega这种生物。

　　他不知道这样半跪着被操了多久，前面竟然再一次颤颤巍巍的硬了起来，索隆一只手捞起他的一条腿，他已经完全没力气反抗了，那处几乎麻木的地方却逐潮产生了快感，喘息的嘴唇热度洒在索隆的耳朵上——他想要一个吻，而他男朋友并没有给他。

　　先是半跪着，然后被抱起来，山治感觉自己嘴唇已经干裂脱水了，整个人到处都是湿哒哒黏糊糊的，疼痛过后的愉悦简直要把他逼疯，omega渴求的部位被完全填满甚至太过超过了，快感一波波的洗刷他的大脑，昏过去的时候自己都不知道自己哭喊了些什么，只记得他死死的掐着索隆的手——剑士的手是他那时还能感觉到的最温暖的东西。

 

 

3.

　　想要指望一个发情中的alpha有多清醒的脑子基本是没可能的，更别提是两个。

　　山治只觉得自己好像做了个梦，梦里又像被暴风雨拍打，又想被马蹄碾过，汗涔涔的惊醒的时候发现还被两个alpha抱在中间操——前面不知道什么时候已经去过一次了，白色的浊液留在船长胸前的十字疤上，显得违和又淫靡。

　　两根又粗又硬的东西像没有止境一样在他后面乱操，他才发现自己早已喉咙干哑，回过神来整个厨房里都是他破碎的呻吟。

　　“索、索隆！”山治两只手抓住箍在他腰上的结实手臂，说一句话的功夫又被打断了好几次，“快点…啊…我、我不想…不想要了！”

　　他勉强回过头几乎是在哀求这个男人，见他扭过头来，喘着粗气的alpha毫不犹豫的先来了个深吻，再扣住他的手，“再等等，马上就好。”

　　天知道他们船长作为一个处男第一次怎么这么持久，山治的脑袋无力的偏在索隆肩膀上，底下两根东西变着方向抽插，一刻不停的把他往高潮上推。

　　路飞没有注意他们的对话，就只是埋头在他肩头啃咬，两个男人一左一右的吮吸他的肩膀，而他的手又被索隆牢牢的抓住，一点也挣扎不开，只能像条鱼一样哆嗦的弹，弓起背又挺起来，整个人都被不知所措的彻底打开，不需要任何技巧，仅凭两个人疯狂的侵犯就能让他完全压抑不住快感，颤抖着爬上高潮。

　　这场过于热辣的性爱持续了很久，到两个alpha喘着粗气加速的时候山治已经哑的快说不出话来了，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇被用力操了一下差点尖叫咬到舌头，alpha嘴里也开始溢出咬不住的声音，比平时索隆一个人插进来时频率更高的啪啪声让山治一阵眩晕，他已经完全不知道自己在求饶些什么了，两个alpha肆意抚摸他敏感的身体，唇舌在非常贴近腺体的地方亲吻舔舐，猛烈的快感和下意识的危机感几乎要让他白眼一翻晕过去。

　　“不…路、路…啊！”好像一辈子都没掉过这么多眼泪，原来哭到岔气是这种感觉吗，他拼命汲取氧气，整个身体却都在被随意把玩，“慢点…呜…索隆…”

　　那肯定是慢不下来的，两个alpha几乎都红了眼，索隆一向知道自己一身蛮力，以前每次做完都会在厨子的身上留下各种青紫的指印，在那身白皮肤上显得格外惨烈，虽然厨子总说没什么，但他还是会控制一下自己的力道，但现在他清楚的知道自己有些失控了，厨子的屁股被撞的一片通红，那只承受过他一个人的地方软软的含着另一个人的下体，两根粗黑的东西在他身体里进出，从视觉刺激到独占欲作祟都让他完全控制不住自己的力道。

　　他泄愤似的在山治肩头咬了一口，还咬出了一点血珠。他和路飞都快到了，omega腺体发散出的香甜气味简直像毒品一样诱惑着两个人——只要在那地方咬一口，这个柔软的omega的身体就会完全的为他打开，深处从未有人造访过的生殖腔也许正淫荡的渴求着他……

　　索隆用力抓回自己的理智，这一场绝顶愉快的高潮他不仅要克制自己不在那个腺体上咬一口，还要分心注意路飞不会扑过去咬一口——而他显然多虑了，另一个alpha同样也能感受到他的威胁，虎视眈眈的盯着那个后颈的同时，也仔细提防着他。

　　即将高潮的时候即使是他也没法顾及那么多了，山治的手攥的他的手都疼，他用力抓住这个随时要弹起来的身体咬着斑驳的肩头最后一轮冲刺，湿润温暖的地方太过美好，他毫不收敛的全部射进厨子的身体里。射精持续了很久，他能感觉到路飞也一起射了，厨子几乎哭着尖叫出来，整个人全部绷紧，在他怀里发抖。

　　直到高潮的余韵过去他才感觉有哪里不太对，山治的指甲都挠进他的手背里，白净的手背青筋爆凸好像承受了什么难以想象的东西。

　　更明显的是空气里的气味——烟草味的信息素发生了一种奇妙的转变，它不再是清甜、诱人的，其中夹杂的其他气味让人莫名烦躁，甚至想要赶紧走开或者拔出刀来打上一架才好……

　　山治的喉咙里又挤出一点干哑的声音。

　　和他紧紧扣着的手指慢慢松开，只在他手背上留下几个弯月指甲印——索隆盯着那双白净的手，甚至连抬头都做不到——然后山治缓慢的把自己的身体撑起来，两根阴茎一前一后滑出来，最后无力的倒在了另一个人怀里。

　　抬头的半秒钟仿佛被无限延长，信息素气味的转变、omega本能的转变，其实早在他脑子里形成了一个他不愿意承认的答案。

　　为什么要提议让路飞碰厨子？去给他随便找个什么别的人不就可以了吗。

　　他艰难的抬起头，看见无力的双腿之间是含不住的精液，雪白的后背上满是情欲的痕迹，最后是金发发尾下的后颈——一个深可见血的牙印，而他留在山治肩膀上的那一个简直让他成为了这里最大的笑柄。

　　山治拒绝了吗？拒绝了的。

　　为什么他不听呢。

　　得到了满足之后路飞也清醒了许多，他们的暴力厨子没骨头似的倒在他怀里都忘了接一下，差点让那个金黄色的脑袋直接砸到地上。

　　喘息、呻吟、快感，似乎都还在上一秒，最后一瞬间混乱的记忆是索隆偏开头咬住山治的肩膀，然后他毫不犹豫的就咬了山治的腺体。

　　就算他没做过这事，也清楚的知道他把山治标记了。而山治不仅是他们的伙伴，还是索隆的恋人。

　　他们的剑士低着头在他面前，身上情欲的气息还未消散，却好像已经如坠冰窖，整个人都没办法再动弹。

　　他看见索隆抬起头——他发誓那一刻他几乎就要用上霸气了，因为他真切的从那个男人眼睛里感受到了杀意。

　　但索隆什么都没做，他只是自顾自的穿好衣服，再蹲到山治面前，在他的额头上亲了一下，转身就走了。

　　路飞坐在地上眼睁睁的看着他离开，怀里的人已经开始再一次发热……

 

end


End file.
